


fixed you

by kayromantic



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: M/M, USTy bandaging, making out in locker rooms is always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: Adam has an injury, Charlie has an interesting way of making him feel better.





	fixed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the good stuff is taking too long in your WIP.

It had been a particularly bad check. Fortunately it happened in the very last minutes of the game, so Adam had been able to conceal how bad it was. He’d taken an elbow in the rib at a particularly hard and at a particularly bad angle.

He didn’t think anything was broken, but he flinched when he done nothing more than move to lift his jersey off over his bed. It would most likely heal over the next couple days, no reason to alarm anyone else. So Adam hung back and allowed his teammates and the staff leave the locker room before he moved to completely undress and clean up. He showered quickly, trying to reduce the number of times he had to lift his right arm to avoid flaring up the injury.

He grimaced leaving the showers, and gently rubbed his side. He couldn’t see it but he could picture the nasty bruise that he sure was beginning to surface. He was scrounging through this locker when he heard the door to the locker room swing open. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt and covered his side so as to not show the injury, but he quickly dropped it when he saw that it was Charlie standing at the door and not Coach Orion.

“Hey,” Adam said, “I was just coming out to meet you.”

Charlie shook his head and wagged a mocking finger, as he strode towards Adam

“What sort of trouble have you gotten into this time, Banksy,” Charlie said.

“It’s nothing,” Adam said, “just a bruise is all.”

Charlie obviously did not believe him, because he got up close and forced Adam’s arm down and away from the bruise on his side.

“That doesn’t look like nothing,” Charlie said, and he pulled something out from the front pocket of his University of Minnesota hoodie and pressed it to the bruise.

It was an ice pack. Adam only slightly grimaced at the touch, but soon the cool of the ice seemed to soothe the pain ever so slightly, and he now became hyper aware of just how close Charlie was. He felt his pulse quicken at the proximity, normally he was better at controlling himself at times like this, not to let his feelings and budding attraction get the best of him and give it all away, but he was too tired and sore and Charlie just smelled so good…

Charlie sighed.

“Tell me Banksy, what are you going to do when I’m not around to patch you up,” Charlie said.

Adam had been too focused on Charlie’s lips to hear what he said, so he just muttered a ‘huh’ in response.

“You’re hopeless,” Charlie said, and Adam wondered whether Charlie was doing all this on purpose.

“Hold this,” Charlie said and he placed Adam’s hand to the ice pack held to his side, and then he got even closer, and began to wrap a bandage around Adam’s torso.

He was so close, and Adam had to do everything to keep his free hand away, though the urge to brush just a finger through Charlie’s hair was strong or just rest his head on Charlie’s shoulders. This was torture, Adam thought, and Charlie did not have a clue that he was doing it. Though maybe he did, because he was moving slower than what he should be, though he was maybe just trying to not exacerbate Adam’s injury. Adam couldn’t tell, but every time he felt the brush of Charlie’s fingers across his skin, his breathing hitched, and he had to quiet the thoughts that would slip into his head. Thoughts of Charlie above him and beneath him and all over…

When Charlie finished he pulled away and met Adam’s face and he smiled.

“There, I fixed you,” Charlie said.

Adam couldn’t come up with a clever retort, and he wondered for a moment whether this was truly happening. He waited for Charlie to step away but he didn’t. And it was when Adam realized that Charlie still had a hand on his waist that he lost it. It was just Charlie was right there, and Adam, without thinking, just giving in to instinct, leaned in and…

He kissed him.

Adam didn’t really registered that he did it until a half second into it, and he wait for Charlie to push him away, to yell at him, to punch him. But he didn’t, rather the hand that had been on Adam’s waist, moved and began to slide up his lower back. Adam pulled away for just a second, and was going to apologize but it was Charlie who pulled him back in, now running his other hand through Adam’s hair, and Adam opened his mouth a bit and let Charlie slide his tongue in.

They only stopped when Adam’s side accidentally hit the side of the locker and Adam yelped.

“Sorry,” Charlie said as he pulled away, “Are you okay.”

“I’m fine,” Adam said, “it’s just a scratch.”

His head cleared a bit from the earlier haze. The only thing Adam could think was…

“What the hell?” 

Okay, he apparently didn’t just think it, but he said it. He also noticed that Charlie was still incredibly close, and not in fact released Adam from his hold.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked, his tone playful, “you kissed me, remember?”

Adam was silent, “Yeah, but…you kissed back.”

“I suppose I did,” Charlie said, and he licked his lips. If Adam didn’t know any better he supposed that Charlie was about to do it again.

“Why?” Adam asked.

Charlie blinked for a moment, and then slid his hands up even further.

“I don’t know,” Charlie said, “it just felt good.”

“But…”

“You’ve been staring at me for months,” Charlie said, “you can’t tell me you didn’t want this.”

Adam couldn’t refute that; he hadn’t realized that Charlie had noticed.

“No, but you…”

He was interrupted by the sound of Coach Orion coming into the locker room. Charlie finally moved away, but not quickly, and Adam quickly pulled a shirt over his head, and when Orion came around the bend and spotted them between the lockers, Charlie did not turn to acknowledge his presence, he just stared at Adam, calm and resolute. As if everything and nothing had just happened.

Adam wasn’t sure which one would be the better descriptor of what had just transpired.

“Everything ok in here,” Coach Orion said; he looked Adam up and down, noting the obvious bandaging that Charlie had done earlier. 

“I’m fine Coach,” Adam said, “it’s just a scratch.”

Orion didn’t look convinced until Charlie piped in.

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of him,” Charlie said, and going by the smile Adam was sure that Charlie didn’t just mean the injury.

“Good, now you guys can’t stay in here, it isn’t your dorm room,” Orion said, and they nodded. When Orion was no longer in sight, Charlie stepped back in towards Adam, and he knelt down to collect something off the bench. Before he pulled away, he paused, his lips just an inch from Adam’s ear.

“I’ll take care of you real good,” Charlie whispered, and then slowly pressed his lips to Adam’s cheek before stepping away and in a swift moment, he took Adam’s hand and pulled him out of the locker room.

Adam couldn’t think. He just followed and wondered.

Just how good was Charlie going to take care of him?


End file.
